Coincidence or Destiny
by Mysticpast
Summary: Whas it just coincidence that a new girl should know Zims an alien or was it Destiny to shape the rest of their lives?
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Invader Zim**

She held her breath as she knocked on the shabby classroom door in front of her. A figre that looked like an old women crossed with a snake answered the door

"Get to your seat!" hissed the woman. The girl swallowed nervously and walked cautiously into the classroom. She widend her eyes as she took in two things: there was an alien in the classroom and the only empty seat was behind him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Invader Zim**

Dib watched as a girl of about 17 walked into the classroom and took the empty seat behind Zim. He noted that she stared at Zim almost with disbelief before taking a sip from the coffee she had in her hand and sitting down in her seat. I'll have to ask her later if she noticed anything different about him. He thought absently while he took one last side glance at her before returning his attention to Miss. Bitters

"Since our new student decided to bring coffee to class today our lesson will be on how the consumption of caffeine will doom you to be mutated!" Announced Miss. Bitters. Everyone groaned and glared at the new girl. She sank lower in her seat and didn't make eye contact with anyone. After 2 and a half hours of doom the lunch bell rang. The kids scrambled out of the room glaring daggers at the new girl. A blond girl tripped her in the hall making her drop all her books. _ So it was going to one of those schools! _She thought to herself as she picked up her books. Dib walked over to her and helped her retrieve some of her books that had been kicked down the hall.

"Are you ok?" he asked politely

"Fine." She replied straightening up "I never knew someone could rant about doom for 2 hours straight!"

"You better get used to it that's all she ever talks about." Laughed Dib "I'm Dib by the way."

"I'm Tasha." Replied Tasha shaking his hand "So where's the lunch room?"

"This way." Said Dib indicating a hallway and walking down it. "Don't eat the meat."

They surveyed the noisy cafeteria and grabbed two trays that looked relatively clean before heading towards the lineup to get their slop. After they had gotten a portion of rubbery discolored pasta, and some sort of green mush they found an empty table and sat down.

"So, who's the guy that sits in front of me?" asked Tasha while poking at her rubber pasta. Dib looked into her questioning eyes, they looked like liquid amber to him.

"That's Zim." Answered Dib watching her for any reaction.

"Why doesn't he have a nose? Or ears? And whys his skin green?" asked Tasha pushing her tray away and crossing her arms.

"Skin condition." Replied Dib matching her gaze, admiring her amber eyes.

"Call me crazy but he looks like he could be from another planet!" said Tasha. She decided she had to eat something so she took a bite of the pasta and forced down a gag while Dib was chocking on his own breath. _ How can she say that so casually! Like it means nothing! How come she even notices!!! _Dib thought anxiously

"Meet me after school and I'll explain everything." Said Dib in hushed tones before rushing out of the lunch room leaving a very confused Tasha behind.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Invader Zim**

"The Dib-stink has made an alliance with the new girl!" said Zim angrily. He was observing Dib while stabbing his pasta to death. "I shall break it up! I can't risk Dibs alliance with the female worm-baby!!" No one seemed to take notice of Zims screaming. Zim walked over to the new girls table after Dib had left.

"I am ZIM." Zim nearly shouted before sitting down across from her.

"Uh…Hi…..I'm Tasha." Replied Tasha scrutinizing Zim. His abnormality seems so unreal! Thought Tasha Yet he's sitting right in front of me.

"Sooooo….." started Tasha awkwardly

"Do not listen to the Dib-stink! He lies! He is crazy!!" Shouted Zim slamming his hands down on the table.

"O……K…." replied Tasha. She got up and hurriedly left in the direction of the classroom, looking over her shoulder at Zim every few seconds as if to make sure he was still there and she hadn't imagined it. After another 3 hours of doom the last bell rang. A paper ball hit Tasha's arm. It read: Meet me behind the gym. I'll leave after you. Tasha glanced over at Dib and nodded.

----------------------------------------Behind Gym-----------------------------------------------------

"Ok so Zim is an alien, an Irken to be exact." Said Dib breathlessly as he reached the spot Tasha was waiting for him. "He's been trying to take over the world for the last five years!"

"So what you're saying is that he represents a race of Aliens that are trying to take over the world?" Asked Tasha crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Yes! I'm the only person stopping him, and other than you I'm the only one who can see that he's an alien. Everyone else falls for his disguise." Explained Dib

"He's supposed to be wearing a disguise? But He doesn't even look human!" objected Tasha

"I'm serious, no one else notices! Will you help me expose him?" asked dib. Dib was well prepared to let this girl help him, in fact he would love for her to help him.

"That depends. What do I have to do?" answered Tasha. Dib's heart sank. He never considered that she might turn him down. She was the first girl he had every asked to do anything for him.

"Follow him home, spy on him. Try to get a picture with his disguise off." Said Dib opening the backpack he had run home to grab. He handed her a pair of binoculars with an attachable camera. Tasha took them hesitantly, thinking over what she was being asked.

"I'll do it!" replied Tasha finally taking the equipment.


End file.
